numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrangements
Arrangements are when Numberblocks switch shapes. E.g, when Four can either be a square, or a tower. How do I read these patterns? L''' means move to the 'L'eft. '''R means move to the R'''ight. '''C means it's C'''entered. '''CL means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''L'eft. '''CR means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''R'ight. '''+ means go down one layer. axn means a rectangle with a length of a''' and a height of '''n. In other words, n''' layers of '''a. > means to skip one block. >n means to skip n blocks. Oh, the shapes the Numberblocks could make! Zero Zero is nothing. He only has one arrangement. Zero.jpg|Literally Nothing (0) One One is just one block. She has only one arrangement. 1 ii.png|One’s Only Arrangement (1) Two Two has 2 arrangements: horizontal and vertical. Two_v.PNG|Horizontal (2) Two.png|Vertical (1+1) Three Three has 4 arrangements: horizontal, vertical, 1+2, and 2+1. Three.png|Vertical (1x3) Three step.PNG|Stepstool Right (1R+2) Three's wierd shape.png|Mock Seven (2+1R) AEEDB672-5E85-4502-89FE-627EEA25AC66.jpeg|Horizontal (3) Four Four can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L-shaped, S/Z-shaped, or T-shaped. 4.png|Vertical (1x4) 4 square.png|Square (2x2) 4 dog.PNG|Horizontal (4) 4 l.PNG|L-shape (1L+1L+2) 4 t.PNG|T-shape (3+1C) 1E5CD1AA-FA8A-4E9C-8AF4-FA9F9BA60168.jpeg|Tetraminoes Five Five is usually seen arranged vertically, but she can also be arranged 1+2+2. She can also make a few other arrangements out of all. 5 better.png|Vertical (1x5) 5 1+2+2.PNG|Odd Block (1R+2+2) FCA141D5-AA08-4920-A736-DA21E018DA91.jpeg|Pentaminoes 13F5A984-362E-4FAF-85F7-ECEEF973E97D.jpeg|Tall L ((1x3)L+2) 33EF90D4-EF0E-4965-8305-A7F7A4B5B2F9.jpeg|F-shape (2R+2L+1C) B85D0208-C32D-492C-9033-595EA0D94251.jpeg|Tall Gamma (2+(1x3)L) FF385983-0687-432C-A19E-07373EB3EECE.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner (2L+3) Six Six is seen arranged vertically or as 2x3 block. she can also be a 3x2, which only appears in Counting Sheep. 6.png|Vertical (1x6) 6 2x3.png|2x3 6 3x2.PNG|3x2 Screenshot_20180928-161043.png|Square with Two Blocks Sticking Out Right (2L+4) Screenshot_20180928-161051.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3) Screenshot_20180928-161057.png|Shifted Rectangle (1R+2+2+1L) Screenshot_20180928-161102.png|Mu (1>1+3+1L) Screenshot_20180926-212108.jpg|Horizontal (6) 94F036FB-A453-443D-A1AF-33BF970A1698.jpeg|Zig-Zag (2L+2C+2R) 5E1C5B5B-E0FA-4FD0-9A44-74EBC9FC130D.jpeg|Bit of a Bolt ((1x2)R+3+1L) Seven Seven is seen vertical, horizontal, or 1+2+2+2. 7.png|Vertical (1x7) 7 1+2+2+2.PNG|Odd Block (1R+2+2+2) 7 dog.PNG|Horizontal (7) 54265764-DF3E-4F99-8CF4-2C76AAE1C6A8.jpeg|Rectangle with a Block Sticking Out Up-Left (1L+3x2) 950B62DD-064F-40B3-A1C2-B319A69A163E.jpeg|Tall T (3+(1x4)C) 58B3E3B8-13E5-4964-AEE2-F6F211769CD0.jpeg|Large Z ((1x2)R+3+(1x2)L) Eight Eight is seen vertical, but he is mostly 2x4. He can be horizontal, 4x2, a christian cross, a square with a hole(donut like) and other shapes. He may, or may not, be the only Numberblock to make 3D shapes. 8.png|Vertical (1x8) 8 2x4.png|Octoblock (2x4) 8 2+3+3.PNG|Almost Square (2R+3+3) SQUARE_WITH_A_HOLE.PNG|Donut (3+1>1+3) Screenshot_20180926-212136.jpg|Horizontal (8) 8 bolt.png|Hammer Time (3x2+1x2) D149FDAC-7B4B-4320-8B6D-81A8E5904060.jpeg|Large L ((1x4)L+4) 6FB8D824-053B-4CCB-869D-F9E8FCABFE9A.jpeg|Swingset ((1>21)x2+4) 5F759D01-E96D-43F3-95F1-9AED996B4C5F.jpeg|Wrench (2R+1R+3+(1x2)C) Eight says boo.PNG|Boo (1C+3x2+1C) E74FAAB9-A4A9-49FD-90DC-6B655BA4FB8C.jpeg|Pogo ((1x3)R+2+(1x3)L) 9D4C10EB-9436-4310-BFA2-47628A0D152E.jpeg|Zig-Zag (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) Nine Nine, just like Four, can be a Square, but he always sneezes at this shape. To prevent that, Nine can also be vertical or 1+2+2+2+2. He can make 1285 shapes. 9.png|Vertical (1x9) 9 square.png|Square (3x3) 9 1+2+2+2+2.PNG|Odd Block (1R+2+2+2+2) Screenshot_20180926-212034.jpg|Horizontal (9) 44A08C43-D0E2-438C-AC02-5E42C7AC1F61.jpeg|75% of a Square (4+1>21+1L+2L) 92DA8FAA-6BEB-4432-A0D2-407BC4A358C4.jpeg|Right Isosceles Triangle (5+3C+1C) 36FB4F99-E1E7-465D-88D1-6446DFC1F388.jpeg|Trident (1>1+3x2+1C) Ten Ten can make an assortment of shapes. She can be vertical. She can also be a 2x5, triangular or horizontal. Despite this, she can make 4655 shapes, but only 6 of them are in the show right now. 10.png|Vertical (1x10) 10 5-2.png|2x5 Screenshot_20180928-171030.jpg|Horizontal (10) DAB123CF-F0C0-4923-8B2F-A4E8BACC4774.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner (4x2+2R) 100BA4D4-3A5F-4B1E-8495-2B359D94A6BE.jpeg|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4) 86AF1041-06B8-40DE-81EB-4B8ED97523BB.jpeg|Septemberus (2C+4x2) 5C61E73F-5FD9-491C-AFCA-D248D43C2EF2.jpeg|5x2 Notes Possibilities: * Fourteen will possibly be the second rainbow Numberblock after Seven. * Fifteen will be the fifth triangle Numberblock. (sixth if you count 0) * Sixteen will be the fourth square Numberblock. (fifth if you count 0) * Eighteen will be the third square-times-two Numberblock. (fourth if you count 0) * Twenty will have two ten-blocks. Category:Arrangements